Trainer Red
Name Red '''IMVU Name''' '''Pallas''' '''Nicknames''' '''Age''' 16 years old '''Gender''' Male '''Height''' '''5'10''' '''Weight''' '''152''' '''Blood type''' '''O Positive''' Team/Orginzation None at the moment '''Behaviour/Personality''' Red is a rather sweet boy who tries to treat everyone with kindness. Being raised by only his mother, he tries to see the good in everyone. He is a caring person to people he is close with and even with the people who may not exactly like him. But he can also be a very confident person when it comes to certain things he feels he is good at. Sometimes he can be a rather cocky person when he is around certain people. For Example when he is around Trainer Green he tries to show off as they are childhood friends-rivals. He is a strong boy for his age, physically and mantally. He won't take shit from anyone but his respect can be earned. He won't brown nose anyone to get ahead and he is a hard worker. If he wants something, he will be determined to go out and get it on his own. Sometimes this pride can get in the way of being successful or be a gift and push him to do great things. Pokemon ( 1 for starter. ) *[[Red's Pikachu|Pikachu]] *[[Red's Nidoran|Nidoran]] '''What town are you from?''' Pallet Town '''Relationship''' '''Allies''' *[[Trainer Green]] '''Rivals''' *[[Trainer Green]] '''Background''' ''' Red was born in Pallet Town during the middle of the War that had raged the world. His family had been able to avoid being in the war due to his parents needing to be around to raise him. At this time, the world wasn't as bad as it is in the present time period. Red grew up going to the Academy to learn about Pokemon and general knowledge that kids have to learn to sustain a normal life. For Red his life was pretty normal for the most part. It wasn't until he turned ten that his life hit a 180 degree turn for the worse. The War had gotten so bad that Red's father, who is known to be a talented Pokemon Trainer, was called into action and was forced to fight for his country. Red and his mother had to accept the fact that they would have to learn to live without their man of the house. Suprisingly, they were able to go forward and continue on the right path and Red grew up to be a happy child. He became pretty popular with the students in the Academy and he became a smart minded person in the knowledge of Pokemon. He had aspired the dream to become a Pokemon Trainer like his father and perhaps one day join him on the battlefield. When Red was 14 he had learned that during one of the main battles of the war so far, his father had fallen in battle. He was read the citation of what happened to his father and he learned what happened. In a Battle just outside of Vermillion City against Team Rocket, his team of Trainers had been quickly outnumbered and defeated. Red's father with his pokemon at his side was able to single- handedly fight off the entire Platoon Size Team Rocket members with swift judgment and great leadership. The fight with Red's father takes hours until Team Rocket is finally able to defeat him and put him down. His father was given the Kanto Cross, the second highest achievement that a Pokemon Soldier can earn. After learning what happened to his father, Red was depressed for an entire year. He was lost and didn't know what he would do next. As his fifteenth birthday came around he had given up on trying to be a Pokemon Trainer, not knowing if it was still the right path. One day as his 16th birthday was six months away, Red was walking back to Pallet Town from the City. As he did that he saw a injured Wild Pikachu who was being attacked by a flock of Pidgeys. It reminded him of what had happened to his father and how he was ambushed. And without a seconds hesitation, Red charged forward and was able to save the injured Pikachu by fighting off the Pidgeys with diversions and confusing them. After he saved the Pikachu the little mouse pokemon had become attached to Red for what he did to save it. And from that day on Red had slowly become his old self with the love and compassion from his new bestfriend, Pikachu. The two are practically family and Red loves it to death. The two are always seen together and Red had grown his ambition to become a Trainer again because of how special of a connection he had grown with his Pikachu. Now that he is 16 years old, he will soon begin his own Pokemon Journey! ''' '''Your Story!''' ( Post all the rp's you do here.) '''APPROVED BY'''